ミミマットファック
by Tachikawa de Ishida
Summary: 選出された子供たちが新たに女の子のための特定の物事に気づくし始めているデジタルムニョマットに到着し、これはと妥協の状況をオフに運んでいるレモンミミ


ミミマットファック

Diario de Matt: acabamos de llegar al digimundo aun no me lo puedo creer estamos aquí atrapados en un mundo que apenas conocemos y con unos bichos que no nos dejan en paz, también últimamente e empezado a fijarme en las chicas y no se pero me parece que Mimi para ser tan pequeña tiene los pechos bien grandes マットのジャーナルは：、ちょうど平和維持私たちではないかとまだ分からない達するやっと世界をデジタルIすることはできませんと信じて我々は世界我々がされているトラップはここのバグも最近思うに気づき始め女の子とではなく、私はミミは、胸の大小がすることとして  
Matt: y esto? マット：この？ Se me a puesto dura, que raro es la primera vez que me pasa それが起こるまで、初めてそれは私にはほとんどのジョブを、

Segundo día 2日目

Matt: maldición que culito tiene la sora lástima que mimi no se le vea bien con ese vestido マット：気がお尻のドレスすぎる良いのは、悪いことを見ミミ場合はソラがない

Tai: Matt que té pasa ahí abajo タイは：マットそこに起こるダウンする

Matt: no se, se me a puesto dura de repente cuando le e visto el culo a sora マット：いいえ、私は仕事をして、ハードと突然彼がお尻を見たの空の

Tai: a ya entiendo se te a empalmado タイは：私はあなたを理解しスプライシング

Matt: se me a que? マット：私には？

Tai: empalmado es cuando algo te excita, la polla en gorda y endurece para prepararse para penetrar a una chica タイは：スプライシング少女のときにコックを何かが、あなたを刺激する脂肪の準備に浸透ハード

Matt: penetrar? マットは：侵入？

Tai: si meter la polla dentro de la chica タイ：もしあなたが少女の中にペニスを入れて

Matt: aaaaaaa, ¿ tu lo as hecho ya? マット：AAAAAAAの、としてはあなたが既にやったことある？

Tai: ya me gustaría タイ：私は私の願い

Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora de chicas y ya llego la hora de comer 彼らは女の子の約1時間話をし、それを食べるされた時間

Los digimons que a si se hacían llamar los bichos eso nos trajeron unas coca colas y fideos instantáneos デジモンは、麺がインスタント彼らと呼ばれる自分自身のバグと我々がもたらしたいくつかのコカコーラを

Tai: de donde han sacado todo esto タイ：どこで手に入れたのは、すべてこの

Todos: ¿? すべて：¿?

Joe: si no ahí ninguna maquina ni nada por aquí ジョー：ここなら何かがされていないマシンは存在しない

Agumon: nosotros cogemos los alimentos del ambiente アグモンは：我々は環境から取る食事を

Mimi: eso quiere decir que ahí árboles de coca colas y de fideos instantáneos ミミは：それは麺を意味するが木コカコーラやインスタント

Todos: Xx すべて：XXの

Mimi: ^^U ミミ：^ ^のU

Después de comer Matt le dijo una cosa a Mimi ミミ昼食後に何かを言ったマットは

Matt: mimi マット：ミミ

Mimi: si? ミミ：ええ？

Matt: quiero hablar contigo a solas マット：私は一人であなたにする話

Mimi: O/O ミミ：O型/ / Oを

Los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado 彼らは両方のスポット人里離れた行きましたする

Matt: mimi te quería decir... マット：私が言いたかった...ミミ que si te podía ver bien el culo お尻をする場合もあなたが実際に参照してください

Mimi: el que? ミミ：何ですか？

Matt: es que se lo e visto a sora con esa ropa se ve bien y dios que culito y quiero vértelo a ti que con esa ropa no se podía ver bien マット：それはよく見ることがあなたは可能性があるvertelを必要に応じてこれらの服にアクセスし、お尻と神の人よさそうだソラの服

Mimi: tu eres un perturbado (con verdadera cara de terror) ミミ：あなたはだ）の顔をして実際の（動揺恐怖

Matt: vamos mimi マット：我々は、ミミ

En eso mimi empezó a correr y se tropezó con una piedra ミミでは、この走り始め、石トリップ以上

Al caerse se le levanto el vestido yo sorpresa no llevaba ropa interior ときは驚きを下着は私が着ていた秋のドレスを取得するまで

Matt: guau qué culito mas bonito マット：うわー何よりよいお尻

Matt empezó a sobar le el culo está bien parado y levantado マットが発生し、残りは始まった彼女の摩擦にお尻を彼は

Matt: otra vez se me a empalmado マット：私はスプライシングされた再

En eso mimi se levanto y matt también, esta le planto una cacheta a matt 場合にはこれと生じたマットミミも、これはマットを平手打ちする植物

Mimi: pervertido! ミミ：痴漢！

Matt y mimi empezaron a forcejear y mimi le intentaba dar patadas en una de estas su pie se quedo enganchado en el pantalón de matt y al tirar se le cayó el pantalón llevando con el los calzoncillos y los dos cayeron al suelo y por casualidad el pene de matt rozo la vagina de mimi マットとミミミミは苦労し始めたとズボンに巻き込まにした彼をキックを得る足彼の1とマットを引っ張ってパンツを落とした彼のズボンを着て2つの地上落ちたし、誤って陰茎ミミこする膣マット

Mimi: aaaaaaaaaaa ミミ：aaaaaaaaaaa

Matt: lo siento mimi te he hecho daño (mientras quitaba el pene de la vagina de mimi マット：私は（ごめんミミを私が傷つけながらミミ膣の陰茎から自分のオフ

Mimi: no no me as hecho daño pero te puedo pedir un favor ミミ：としてではなく、私は傷つけることはありませんが、私は賛成をすることができます質問

Matt: ok マット：[OK]を

Mimi: no quites tu pene se siente muy bien ミミは：ペニスをあなたの削除しないこと気分が良いので、

Matt: que? マット：何ですか？

Matt(pensando) creo ke eso era lo que Tai decía penetrar マットは（思考）私はタイを考えるにダウンロードそれは鋭いという

Matt: mimi マット：ミミ

Mimi: si? ミミ：ええ？

Matt: puedo penetrarte マットは：私はあなたを貫通することができます

Mimi: que? ミミ：何ですか？

Matt: meter mi pené mas a dentro de tu vagina マットは：膣あなたの陰茎を私のに入れ

Mimi: a eso pues si hazlo pero hazlo rápido ミミ：これはですが、何を行うすぐにしない場合

Matt: esta bien マット：大丈夫

Entonces matt empezó a metérsela bien rápido mientras mimi gemía de placer al rato mimi se corrió entonces matt le saco la polla de la vagina y se lo metió en el culo ,hay que reconocer que lo tenía bien parado y apretado, a matt casi se le cae la baba al verlo, pero lo metió 膣とお尻に入れ、それをのコックをしながら押し込む非常にし始めたマットはすぐに中にミミは、ミミ喜びうめき声でマットがかかる私は当時実行すると、我々はタイトとする必要があります認識足場は、私がいたいい、それはほとんどマットよだれ、それを見て、それを置く

Entonces mimi pego un grito de dolor ミミは、痛みの叫びを大ヒット

Mimi:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai ミミ：aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

Entonces matt se asusto por si le pasaba algo 何かを怖がってそうだったマットは、場合間違っていた

Matt: estas bien mimi マットは：ミミ大丈夫あなたは

Mimi: si duele un poco pero ya me acostumbrare ミミ：ビット場合は痛いが、慣れる

Al rato matt ya la sacaba y metía con facilidad mientras mimi se sostenía a una roca y gritaba de placer y matt cogió y metió su mano en su coño y empezó a masturbarla としばらくして、マットと彼女を得た簡単にロックを押しながらだったミミと喜びの悲鳴を上げてマットは猫かかった彼女の手を彼と入れて、オナニーを開始

Mimi ya no aguantaba en el placer sabía que iba a tener el segundo orgasmo de la tarde aunque ella que ría mas ミミは、午後の2番目のオーガズムをできなかっただろう私が知って私は喜びを立つが、彼女は誰より笑う

Mimi tuvo su segundo orgasmo pero como ya dijimos siguió no paro ミミが停止我々が言ったしないていた彼女の第2としては続いてオーガズムを

Al rato matt le saco la polla del culo a mimi 後にしながらお尻を取るあなたのコックのマットの私はミミ

Mimi: porque la sacas ミミ：ため袋

Matt: quiero que me la chupes マット：私は私を吸うする

Mimi: ok ミミ：[OK]を

Matt se la puso en la boca y ella empezó a chupar a la vez matt bajo sus manos y las llevo a los pechos de mimi, estos eran muy gran des para su edad y había que distinguir unos pezones grandes picudos y con una aureola también grandes マットは口彼に入れ、それを年齢のためのワークショップ中にそれを開始した吸引マットに撮影さ手との心大きなこれらが非常にのミミとゾウムシと乳首受けることができる識別大きなも大規模なハロー

Matt se quedo embobado mirando mientras mimi se la mamaba entonces matt se acerco mas poniendo su pene mas levantado a mimi también se levanto mas y este cogió las tetas de mimi y las puso alrededor de su polla 彼のミミまで陰茎を置くマットはマットされたGETを近い左あぜんとミミは、吸引して見ながら、より上昇し、これはおっぱいを取ったミミとコックを囲む、それらを

A mimi esto le gusto y cogió y la masajeaba con sus enormes y picudas tetas mientras se la chupaba, entonces matt se corrió llenándole la boca la cara y las tetas a mimi de semen ミミはそれを好きで、精液を走った顔とマットを充填口を取ったそれはマッサージ吸うと先のとがった中で巨大なおっぱいミミおっぱい

Esta empezó a comerse todo el semen de una forma muy sensual y esto izo que a matt se le empalmara otra vez これはされ、このホイスト官能始まった非常に食べるのすべての精液を再びマットに重なる

Entonces se tumbo y mimi encima de el poniéndole el coño en la boca ミミは、それから彼はベッドに横たわり、口の中で猫を作る

Matt: tu me has chupado y quieres que te chupe yo no? マットは：あなたは私を吸引したと吸うのか、私に私が？

Mimi: exacto ミミ：正確な

Matt: lo hare マットは：何ができます

Entonces matt empezó a chuparle el coño a mimi esta no paraba de gemir pero a la vez le chupaba la polla a matt その後、マットはうめき声を止めることはミミを、これは来なかった猫彼女吸うにはまだマットのコックを吸う

Mimi se corrió y le lleno la cara a matt entonces se levanto y se la chupo muy sensualmente hasta dejársela limpia, después matt se la metió por el culo otra vez ミミと私は顔をして吸うことを実行の完全なマットと官能的なは非常に再度お尻のすることはそれを置く後に残さクリーンマットは

Y enseguida se corrió pero antes le produjo a mimi otro orgasmo, después de a verse corrido sin parar matt le comió el coño a mimi otra vez pero le metía unos de dos en el culo para seguir dándole placer así mimi tubo dos orgasmos mas そして彼はがしたすぐにミミをオーガズム来た別のマットを停止せずミミ実行彼が表示された後に再び猫を食べたが、私はチューブオーガズムを2つのミミの得た1つのより多くの喜びを与えるお尻を継続する2つに

Al rato cuando se le empalmo otra vez se la movía por la rajilla del culo お尻で時間のrajilla関節が移動再びで

Mimi: venga métemela ミミ：是非métemela

Matt: no sé マット：私は知らない

Mimi: por favor ミミは：してください。

Matt: vale マット：[OK]を

Y matt la metió de un golpe そして、マットのは打撃を得た

Mimi:! ミミ：！

Matt: calla quieres que nos oigan マットは：オランダカイウ聞いて欲しいものは

Y siguieron así y matt le produjo otros dos orgasmos entonces le saco la polla que ya estaba casi lila y se la metió por el coño y ahí le estaba a punto de correrse y los dos tuvieron su ultimo orgasmo de la tarde se quedaron dormidos una hora los demás ya estaban preocupados y cuando se despertaron se besaron y se fueron al rió a lavar そして、彼らは行き、マットと2つのカムとした彼女には約2私はオーガズムをして、ほとんどしたコックを紫色に入れ、彼はそれを猫とその日の午後オーガズムの最後のあったその時間を減少眠っている1つ他人と洗っていた関係は、とき目を開くと川行ったキスをしに

Ya por la noche después de cenar その夜、夕食後

Diario de matt: no puedo creerlo he follado con mimi y diablos como me a gustado segura mente lo repetiremos ahora me voy a dormir マット日記：私は寝ることができるなんて信じ私が犯さミミは私は今の心など悪魔私のよう確実にそれを繰り返す


End file.
